


This Love Came Back to Me

by charleybradburies



Series: Castor Positivity Week 2015 [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Married Couple, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Past Violence, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy has never been Mark's favorite brother to play - especially when there's violence involved. But this time, even the violence isn't all bad.</p><p>For <i>Castor Positivity Week Day Five: Hair or Styling Moment</i> + <i>Fan Flashworks Challenge #52: Silver Lining.</i></p><p>Title from Taylor Swift's 'This Love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Came Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <3

Gracie nestles back into the pillows on the bed that had once been Kira’s, gently pulling Mark after her. He obliges her, gingerly taking a seat at its edge as she reaches to the bedside table and pulls a couple of baby wipes - why did Sarah's mum still _have_ baby wipes? - from their container. Gracie shushes him before she’s even grabbed his arm comfortingly, cuing him to look towards her so that she can wipe away the blood he hadn’t managed to get off in the shower.

“I bet I look like Hell,” Mark murmurs as she strokes one of the wipes against his cheek, trying to lighten their moods, if only slightly, and Gracie’s precious smile peeks out from behind her worry.

“Nothing of the sort, love. Just as handsome as the Mark I fell in love with,” she attests gently, and slides her hand down his arm to press her small hand into his. She kisses his forehead so quickly he doesn’t have the time to flick his mouth towards hers, but then she moves to _really_ kiss him, too.

Gracie brings both her hands to his cheeks only a moment before pulling away. Mark wraps an arm around her, holding her tight to his side, and she whispers as her soft fingers meander to his neck, “as the man I married,” and then kisses him more fervently.


End file.
